


Sick Days

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph rarely gets sick, so when he does he is miserable. Good thing Sebastian is there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Cute adorable couples that take care of each other are my biggest weakness and ugh

Sebastian struggled to hold up the groceries while he reached in his pocket for the keys to his apartment.

Well, _their_ apartment.

It had already been a few months since Joseph and Sebastian moved into a new apartment together, but every time the older man thought about it, he couldn’t help but smile.

After a few minutes, Sebastian managed to get into the apartment and kicked the door closed behind him. Joseph was wrapped up in multiple blankets on the couch and his face looked flushed.

“Hey, Jojo... You alright? You look like shit.” He meant it to be a joke but when Joseph looked over at him he noticed how worn down his partner seemed. Sebastian set the groceries down on the kitchen counter before sitting next to Joseph.

“I feel like death.” Joseph quickly grabbed a tissue from a box that Sebastian hadn’t even noticed and now that he looked around, there were quite a few used tissues here and there and piling up in the trash bin. He placed his hand on the smaller man’s forehead.

“Jesus Christ, Joseph. You feel like you’re heating up. Probably caught that awful cold that’s going around.”

“I don’t get sick, Seb.”

“Well obviously you do. Now go lay down in the bedroom. I’m going to make you soup and make sure you get better.”

“You really don’t have to...”

“I really do because I love you and I don’t want you to be sick and grumpy.” Sebastian helped Joseph stand up and made sure he had the blankets tightly wrapped around his sick boyfriend. Joseph grabbed the box of tissues before slowly making his way to the bedroom.

Once he saw Joseph go into the room, he began to pull out the different things he would need to make soup. Thank God he just went grocery shopping.

* * *

 

Joseph was under a fortress of blankets and covers when Sebastian walked into their bedroom with a bowl of soup in hand. When Jojo noticed the older man, he began to wiggle out of his cocoon.

“Nope. You stay under those blankets.”

“I can’t eat if I can’t use my hands.”

“That’s why I’m going to feed it to you.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“Not at all. Now stop talking and open up.” Sebastian sat down next to Joseph and held a spoonful of soup up near his partner’s mouth.

Joseph reluctantly opened his mouth to allow Sebastian to feed him.

This went on in silence and Sebastian got a good look at his boyfriends face. Joseph’s nose was red, along with his cheeks, and his eyes looked tired. Overall, Joseph looked completely worn down.

He should have known that something was wrong this morning when Joseph woke up coughing and sneezing. Joseph did have a point, he never got sick.

The bowl was placed on the end table and Sebastian tried to sneak under the covers to be with Joseph.

“Stop it, Seb. It’ll be too warm.”

“That’s what you need. You need to sweat out the cold.”

“That sounds really gross.”

“It’s fucking nasty, but it helps.” Sebastian slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around Joseph, pressing the smaller body against his own.

“You feel like an oven, Seb...”

“You feel like an ice-cube.” Joseph nuzzled into Sebastian’s body warmth and the older man could feel light puffs of breath hitting his neck. He looked down and saw that Joseph’s eyes were starting to close shut. The logical side of his brain told him not to do it, but Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and pressing a kiss against his boyfriend’s mouth. Joseph let out a whine.

“Don’t do that... You’ll get sick...”

“That doesn’t matter. I can’t resist you when you look so cute and grumpy.”

“Mmm not... grumpy...” Sebastian watched as Joseph’s eyes slid shut and his head rested on Sebastian’s shoulder. He smiled at the sight of his partner looking so peaceful in his sleep. Joseph really needed the rest.

It took some time and a lot of gentle moving for Sebastian to get Joseph’s body into a more comfortable position, before returning to his own spot of spooning the smaller man.

He didn’t care if he got sick... As long as Joseph got better.


End file.
